witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Witchblade/Wolverine
Witchblade/Wolverine is a one-shot comic crossover between Top Cow and Marvel. Synopsis Father of the X-Men Chris Claremont writes this special tale that starts out with Wolverine and Witchblade-wielder Sara Pezzini getting married...and then gets crazier from there! Hi-octane action and a dangerous new mutant are brought to life by Eric Basaldua (The Magdalena). Characters * Sara Pezzini * Wolverine * Simyon Lebedev * Kaylie Plot Summary Pezzini and Wolverine, whom Sara was remembering as "Scott," get married in Las Vegas. As they left the chapel, they enter their limo to celebrate the new union. Inside Wolverine feels a pain in his chest, and a spike shoots out of it as Sara puts her hand over it. Panicking, Sara tells the limo driver to take them to the hospital, but Logan refuses and proceeds to quickly heal his wound. Before the two could figure out what was going on, they find a briefcase in their limo with at least one million dollars in it and a note wishing them happiness in their new life. As they celebrate, Sara calls Logan "Scott", sending him into rage as this isn't his name. At a casino's bar, they try to figure out what had happened to them and why they had lost their memories. They both subconsciously begin drawing pictures with their blades of a mysterious woman, named Kaylie. Sara also draws her badge. Logan then suggest calling the first phone number that comes to mind. Sara calls to her own answering machine finding out, that she's a cop and Logan makes contact with Sage at the Xavier Institute who reveals that Logan has been missing for three days. Sara also figures that the spike from Logan's chest is a fragment of the Witchblade. Once they figured out who they were, Logan suggests taking the money and living the life together. Then a gangster Simyon Lebedev confronts them, with Kaylie in tow. Lebedev orders his men to kill Wolverine, but leave Sara alive. As Logan is knocked out, Lebedev reveals, that Kaylie is a mutant who took the Witchblade from Sara in order to kill him. She then erased both Sara's and Logan's memory and gave them the money to create better life for themselves. Lebedev then orders Kaylie to force Sara to jump from a ledge and kill herself. As Sara gets on the ledge, she refuses to jump, forcing Lebedev to pull out his gun on her. Logan then recovers from the gunshot wounds and attacks the gangsters. The two take down most of Lebedev's men, but Logan is subdued by Kaylie. As she prepares to kill him, Sara covers him with her own body and then reclaims the Witchblade from her. Wolverine then proceeds to kill Lebedev and while Kaylie is placed under observation in Desert Palms hospital. A day or so Logan will be able to take her back to the Xavier Institute. Afterwards, Logan and Pezzini decided they may really be in love after all. Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers